Peatrice and the Cursed Medal
by RLS legacy
Summary: Okay, so we have this cursed medal, right? Well, don't you think that, technically, it should affect that vault behind Peatrice?


**Though I am more known for my creepier (albeit confusing) stories, a more conscious reason for becoming a fanfic author is that my thirst for Zelda humor stories was just insatiable (on that note, I highly recommend "And the Mind Boggles" by Lady of the Semicolons). Knowing that, I soon found myself wanting to write my own, and this was one of my 1st ideas.**

**Anywho, just to prevent this turning into a Star Wars prologue, let's get right into it.**

* * *

_Let's see, 9... 6... 7... 1... 5... Oh, wait, Darn it! I messed up... Again!_

In frustration, she again lightly banged the desk on which the book lay. If she learned any thing today, it'd be that she couldn't do Sudoku to save her life.

_Perhaps Beedle was right, _She thought as she immediately went to work with the eraser, _I should've just bought a book._

Peatrice looked up from her newly bought puzzle book to see if anyone had come to her humble stall at the bazaar.

_ No-one, _She observed, _I suppose now would be the type of condition for..._

As if on cue, she heard footsteps coming her way. The owner of these footsteps Peatrice knew immediately, after all, she had a crush on him for what? A month? Two months? She leapt up from her chair almost instantly, greeting her only regular in her usual affectionate manner, though nowadays she just did it to tease him, since it had been a while since she fully recovered from her depression.

All in good nature, Link rolled his eyes.

"C'mon, Peatrice, I know as well as you do that you're just being... Well... You..." Link's pupils strayed to the corner of his eyes, as if he was unsure if he properly expressed his thoughts.

Peatrice looked, or at least tried to look annoyed, though truth be told, she was happy to see him regardless.

"Hmph! Fine! Is there anything you're depositing"

Peatrice almost immediately semi-regretted asking the question as Link suddenly gave her a mischievous grin, though it perfectly could've been her imagination.

"Actually, there is something You can hold onto for me."

Link then pulled out a seemingly flat disc. Upon further inspection, one would find that it was actually a medal of sorts; it had a purple background with red eyes that glared at whoever held it.

Yelping in fright, Peatrice then went to slap the medal out of his hands, only to have Link yank it out of her reach.

"Are you mad?! Don't you remember the trouble that thing gave me last week?!"

Link put a hand on his chin, as if in thought, But he of course knew just why Peatrice was so upset.

"Let's see... I think so... One more thing, I think I'm planning on telling a rather... Untold chapter in my adventure."

Peatrice furrowed her brow at the words 'Untold chapter', then gestured to Link to tell her what he meant.

Link then produced a light tan envelope with a small turquoise seal.

"Starting with this." He said.

Peatrice was still not satisfied.

"Well... What is it?" She asked.

Link shrugged, "Nothing much, just your letter of confession and apology."

Peatrice knew immediately just what Link was plotting, which resulted in giving him a glare almost twice as intense as the medal's.

"You wouldn't dare!"

Link then looked up at the ceiling, again in thought, "Of course, I might reconsider if you'd agree to again hold onto the medal."

"Blackmailer." she hissed under her breath.

* * *

~1 Week Ago~

Peatrice waved goodbye to Link as he left her stall in the bazaar. She looked at the thing that Link had left at her counter. It was an odd thing, that much was certain, but the item check lady couldn't stand the eyes, and of course that unsettling pattern on the bottom that might as well serve as a toothy, demonic grin. Having enough with the purple medal, Peatrice promptly locked up the item in the vault behind her.

Sometime later, Orielle came to the desk.

"Peatrice, does that vault have room for this bottle of spores?"

"Of course it does!" Peatrice declared as she tugged at the door of an item cell, though strangely enough, the door _creaked_ as it actually put minor effort into resisting.

_Didn't Gondo oil this just the night before last? _She asked herself.

"Something wrong?" Orielle asked, seeing her friends puzzled face.

"No, I'm just thinking about my schedule." Peatrice lied.

Fortunately, Orielle's service had no other troubles.

If only that could be said for the other customers.

* * *

"I'm terribly sorry, but it won't even budge!" Peatrice apologized at the line of customer's, especially the people in the back who might as well be asking for Sparrot's services.

For Peatrice, it happened so quickly! With each customer, She noticed that the vault doors would get more and more stubborn, until finally it was impossible to open it at all!

* * *

~Present~

"And that's when I came in and saved your bu-"

That's 'life' thank you very much!" Peatrice huffed.

"However unintentionally..." Link continued, a bead of sweat rolling down his temple "and It probably wasn't a good idea to use bombs..."

Peatrice gazed, unamused, at the 'Hero'.

For a while. the two looked at each other in awkward silence. That is until Peatrice broke the ice.

"Will a bowl do?"

"Now you're talking!" Link said as he left both the letter and the medal, which Peatrice dropped into a wooden bowl. As for the letter, she quickly snatched it up, giving Link no chance to go back on his promise.

With link finally gone, peatrice went to crumple up the weapon of embarrassment; only when the actual letter falled out did Peatrice see the actual writing.

_This isn't my handwriting!_ She thought.

It definitely wasn't! The childish scrawl was too messy; it bordered on being painful too even _look_ at! Peatrice looked at the bottom of the letter, where it said:

"Your brave knight, Cawlin"

* * *

**All Zelda music, characters, mythology and merchandise are owned by Nintendo.**

**THX & God bless.**  
**~RLS legacy**


End file.
